


It Crumbles

by Ddixon4ever



Category: The Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddixon4ever/pseuds/Ddixon4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is shot while hunting. He meets someone who changes everything. What happens when it all turns for the worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Chapter one  
This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move  
and then Hear my heart burst again  
For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
Skyfall-Adele  
They kept running, trying to not trip as they practically stumbled through the woods. With every step she heard her heart pound, she thought she was going to fall at any moment, and she did. Ever since she was little, Melanie had this fear of falling short distances. She began to cry almost immediately, quickly Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet and dragged her along as they ran. Alex took her hand from Danny's and squeezed it tightly as he dragged her along. It felt like they had been running for hours, trying to get away from a herd of what seemed to be thousands of walkers. There had been 15 of them, holed up in an old farm house in rural Georgia. They had only been there two weeks, it was luxury, they had been running for about two years after the world went to shit.  
Jason yelled for them to stop, as victor fell to the ground. Victor began to punch the ground, sobbing quietly. No one knew what to do. They had all lasted so long together, it had seemed too good to be true, and then it was. Victor had lost her, everyone around him knew why he was falling apart. Mel went over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her hair was long, almost to her bottom, but up in a bun and bright blonde. The years of living outside made her hair brighter, and her skin was finally as tanned as she had once wished it to be. Her black tank top always rode up over her hip bones, exposing how malnourished she was, but still toned. She managed to still catch the eyes of any man she met, even with dirt and dry blood all over her, she was beautiful.  
As victor began to sob into her shoulder, she opened her eyes as she felt blood dripping down her back. Suddenly she jerked away from him, and looked like a deer in head lights. Her bright green eyes filled with tears as she stumbled away from him. Danny ran to her immediately, catching her as she nearly fell. Tears began to pour out of her eyes, as she raised her hand pointing at Victors arm. Jason and Alex stopped and stared at Victor, until Victor realized what they were looking at.  
He looked down at his arm and pulled out his own knife. "Someone...please....cut it off," he screamed with desperation. Melanie suddenly stood up and gently placed her hand on his other shoulder, "it's been hours and you're burning up. Victor, I'm so sorry.." Before she could continue, she was cut off by a piercing noise. Alex had shot him in the head. Mel fell back and covered her ears, no one had expected this. She fell to the floor and held her knees to her chest. Alex went over to her and wrapped his arms around her body," babe, he was going to turn. I had to..." He was stopped short by a sharp pain across his cheek. He gasped realizing that she has smacked him.  
Melanie got up, and walking away. " We have rules you know. He wasn't dead yet," she was shaking , angry as ever, but had managed to keep her voice down. " he didn't get to say goodbye, or..." She was interrupted by the sound of growls and moans. She looked at Danny, and he grabbed her arm as they all started running again.  
It was getting dark, and they had stumbled upon a small cabin. It would do for the night. Melanie stood at the door as Jason pulled the door open. She drew her crossbow over her shoulder, and immediately shot down the three walkers that came crashing out. The place reeked, but there was running water, some bottled, and about ten cans of beans and a half empty bag of rice. Jason and Danny immediately went to work, rearranging furniture to barricade doors, and secure the place. No one had said a word to anyone after Alex shot Victor.  
Melanie was in the kitchen, gathering everything that was useful. She placed her bag on the counter. Years of running prepared her for anything, and she never went anywhere without her bag. It was full of mres, bandages, two flash lights, a hand full of spark plugs, batteries, her iPod, antibiotics, a needle and thread, and a change of panties. As she unpacked, she heard the wooden floor creek behind her, she drew her weapon immediately, pointing an arrow in between Alex's eyes. She held it there for two minutes, that felt like two hours.  
Her eyes were on fire, Alex had changed, and so had she. Jason and Danny walked in, and she drew back, immediately opening up cans so they could eat.


	2. Chapter 1

Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated  
Running- No Doubt  
Chapter two  
Daryl was on watch after dinner, squirrel stew again. It was around 7pm and he was awaiting Glenn's arrival to relieve him of his duties. He was going to leave before dawn, and find a buck to bring back. With whatever this sickness was had passed.he needed to bring back some real protein. Keep the healthy alive. Part of him also wanted to stay away from it all, after Carol was banned, he was lost. He pulled a cigarette out of his vest pocket, and lit it as he heard Glenn yawning as he walked up the stairs.   
"It's about time china man." He said with a grin.   
"I'm Korean." Glenn chuckled, this was their on going inside joke.   
Differences aside, Daryl and Glenn had grown close to each other. Two years together has that affect on people   
"Dixon, how was it tonight?"  
"Quiet.." Daryl chewed on his nail, spitting parts of it on the floor. " I heard a gun shot... Far from here, but close enough to hear."  
"Just one?"  
"Yeah. Well 'ave fun. Gotta catch sum shut eye b'fore I hunt"  
Daryl left, leaving Glenn alone to watch over the gates   
He walked silently towards his cell and laid down. Crossbow right next to him, just in case. The thoughts kept swirling in his mind. Where was carol? Why did she murder two people? Did he love her? He stopped himself there, he saw her as almost a mother figure. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the last woman he held. Nothing came to mind, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
**************  
He woke up, alert as ever. He put on a sleeveless shirt, his pants and his vest. He had never taken his boots off. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and left immediately. He was a hunter. It cleared his mind. He needed to go and hunt. It was quiet, peaceful,and he was able to think.   
He had been out for four hours, when he heard voices. It wasn't the normal groans and grunts of the walkers he was used to. It was a group of men. He began to back up when he felt it. A bullet through his left arm. He ran. He kept running. All he could remember was running.   
____________  
Melanie slept for two hours after eating some canned beans and rice. Her legs throbbed. Her mind was shattered. She was left here with three boys. They were men but they acted like boys. Alex acted as the leader. But it was always her call. For years before shit hit the fan, she had been training. Every day she went into her yard and practiced with her compound bow. Once a week went to the gun range and perfected her shot. In some weird way, she felt that she needed to protect herself.  
She was the strongest of the group. Had medical knowledge, and precision. However, she realized how the world would be. Women like her had become a luxury. She would play coy in front of strangers, but she was the biggest threat in her group. She could hunt, fish and shoot like a pro. Alex and her had been together for nearly five years before this went down. They loved each other. For the first year, he held her together. She was strong, but scared. Always an emotional mess. After her dog was bit, she changed. Her heart went cold, as did Alex's. She fell out of love, and he only became more possessive. God forbid she spoke to anyone else. She knew he cared for her, but he worried her.   
After the events of the prior day, when he shot Victor, she knew she was in trouble. His nature was shining through, and she knew he would hurt her soon. And as strong as she was, she was scarred. Unable to break up with him. Everyone knew how she felt, well just two people now. She stopped thinking and drank some water. Everyone was asleep as dawn was creeping up on them.   
She gently woke up Danny. It took him a moment to adjust to wake up, and he instantly wrapped his arms around Melanie. Somehow she still smelt like flowers, daisies to be exact?   
"I'm going hunting, we need more protein."  
He pulled away from their hug and replied with a fake smile " you need to get away from him?"  
She smiled back, "you know me too well, hopefully, I'll catch something other than squirrel"   
She quietly crept out of the house, and heard Danny lock the door behind her. She walked for what seemed like hours, but she had only gotten a mile or so away from the cabin. She was smart, leaving behind a trail so she didn't get lost. It was hot outside, probably around 80 degrees.   
*****************  
Daryl kept running, adrenaline rushing through his blood. He couldn't grasp what had happened back there. He was ready to collapse but forced himself to keep running. After about forty five minutes he stopped. He sat down in front of a tree, and suddenly felt the pain of his injury. He closed his eyes, just for a moment. He opened his eyes and froze. There was a girl, long blond hair, gorgeous green eyes, and her crossbow pointed at his face.   
Her eyes were fierce, concentrated on their target.   
"You're not a zombie? Were you bit?"  
"Nah, some guy shot me."  
She never took her eyes off of him.   
" are you alone?"  
Normally he would have felt threatened, but there was something about her that comforted him. He had never felt so safe, and he didn't even know her name. Normally he would have ignored her questions, and attempt to escape.   
"Ya, was out huntin. What's a lil gal like you doing out in the woods alone?"   
His nickname for her immediately made her angry.  
"Get up."   
He didn't respond,   
"I said get up or I'll put an arrow through your head"   
He knew she was serious, he stood up immediately, then she surprised him. She swung her crossbow over her shoulder, and reached her hands out. He was speechless. Using both hands she inspected his arm while he flinched in pain. Thoughts rushing through his mind. 'Who is this girl? Why is she letting her guard down, what if I was a bad guy? Why was she being so-'   
"It's through and through, no muscle damage. You'll be fine, I just need to give you some stitches."   
She began to walk away, as he stood there in shock.  
She look back at him, "well are ya coming?" She smiled at him and he felt his insides warm up.


End file.
